For the rest of our lives
by pinkpigeontowa
Summary: Daisuke is waiting in an alleyway near his home for his angel to arrive.If the stay they will not get to see each other anymore.They are running away together to somewhere they will never be found and live happily for the rest of their lives.


HELLO. PinkPigeonTowa here again. It's been a long time since I last wrote a DNAngel fanfic, but oh well I'm writing one now. I hope you all enjoy reading it and review at the end. If you don't I will hunt you down and make the rest of your life hell. Any, let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer I don't own DNAngel or any of the characters in it, unfortunately.

For the rest of our lives.

A short, red haired figure stood in an alleyway near his home, waiting. He had a small bag by his feet and his back was against the wall. He shivered in the cold night air and pulled his thin jacket more tightly around himself. Looking up at the star filled sky, Daisuke began to searching for any sign of his angel. After about five minutes, with no luck, Daisuke looked at his watch and began to panic.

'What if he's not coming,' Daisuke thought and his heart began beating faster as he realised this might be true, 'What if he's changed his mind.'

The angel that Daisuke was looking for landed behind him in the dark alley. Daisuke, however, didn't realise this because he was too busy looking up at the stars again. A smile spread over the angel's face and his white wings folded elegantly against his back as he took a step towards his lover. Krad lent down so his mouth was next to Daisuke's ear and he whispered in a calm yet accusing tone;

"Waiting for someone?"

Daisuke nearly jumped out o his skin when he heard this. He whipped around to stare into the face of his blonde haired angel.

"Krad," he sighed thankfully as he realised who it was, "You scared me half to death."

A smirk spread across Krad's face and he began laughing at what Daisuke had just said. Daisuke frown and started punching Krad's chest shouting;

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Krad pulled Daisuke into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, I shouldn't have done it. Can you forgive me?"

Daisuke snuggled into Krad's chest and smiled, the cold leaving him as he held onto the angel.

"I suppose so," before pulling away and adding, "I didn't think you were going to show up. You're late."

"Not by much," Krad said, grabbing Daisuke's wrist and looking at his watch, "Ten minutes at the most."

"Still," Daisuke said turning away from Krad and picking up his bag. Under his voice he added, "I was still worried."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Krad asked, leaning against the wall and staring at his red haired lover. Daisuke looked up into Krad's golden, cat like eyes.

"Positive," he said in reply. "If we stay here, I'll never get to see you as much as I would like, but if we run away, we have the rest of our lives together."

He finished smiling but there was sadness in his eyes the Krad could see. Daisuke really didn't want to leave his family, friends or the town he had spent most of his life living in. But Krad was more important than any of that.

The blonde haired angel walked over to his red haired lover and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's back.

"If ever you want to come back," Krad whispered into Daisuke's ear, "Just say and I will completely understand."

Daisuke looked up into his angel's eyes once again and said;

"I won't want to come back. Being with you is more than enough or me."

Krad leant closer to Daisuke and kissed the red head's lips. Daisuke clung to Krad's shoulders, not want this moment to end. Krad broke away and Daisuke placed his head on the blonde's chest, feeling calm as he heard the blonde angel's heart beat.

"Ready?" Krad asked not wanting to leave is the smaller boy wasn't ready. Daisuke nodded and tightened his grip on Krad's shirt. The angel's white wings spread wide ant the two lovers took to the air, each clinging to the other.

Well that was The rest of our lives. Did you enjoy it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. JUST PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!!


End file.
